After heroes of olympus
by Ruby Emerald and Pearl
Summary: Sky, Percy's sister gets into quiet a dilemma. The prophecy of seven enter her life, but something goes wrong. terribly wrong.
I start to quietly creep up on a mouse when I hear rustling near me. " Fox dung! I almost had it!" said the brown pelt cat.

Angered, I started to stomp up towards the brown cat. "You've got to be kidding me! Prey is so scarce and you chase away my first kill of the day?" I exclaim.

"Sorry Swanpaw , I didn't mean to chase it away, I thought I saw a rabbit hop towards that berry bush so I ran towards it." He says.

I just sigh and then say, " Well, be more careful Copperpaw! This is the third time this week you chased my prey away! What am I going to say to Alderfang! I already told him three excuses and I don't think he believes any of my excuses!"

My ears perk up as I hear Alderfang call my name, " Swanpaw! Have you found any prey? I thought I saw you chase a mouse."

"I- I was stalking the mouse but then the mouse ran down into a tiny hole." I lied.

Alderfang looks at me with disappointment in his eyes. "I'm guessing you were talking to Copperpaw half the time? Well no more hunting for you, you're going to go and take the ticks of elders! Copperpaw, go back to Bumblestripe and tell him what you've done." He says.

With an exasperated sigh, Copperpaw, tail drooping, walked off into the camp.

"I don't know what is wrong with you these past sunrises but whatever is going on, you should try and focus on the clan and not whatever you're thinking of. He sighs and walks away.

 _I can't believe I got in trouble again because of Copperpaw!_

 _Just because we came to join the clans together doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants to!_

 _I'm going to talk to him I decide._

Tail drooping, I walk off to the medicine cats den.

I see Jayfeather, the person I truly trust, and walk up to him. _I'm going to tell him everything that has happened to me, I decide._

"Hi Swanpaw, something wrong?" He asks.

I start spilling out everything that has happened this week.

*Time Skip*

After I spilled out everything, Jayfeather just stared at me in shock. He proceeded to ask "I don't want to interfere or anything but you should tell Alderfang. He wants what's best for you and I think you know that too. If Copperpaw is doing something that makes you mad, then that should be told to Alderfang or Bramblestar."

I sigh and then say, "Ok, I'll go tell Alderfang once I'm done with elder's ticks." I start walking away but I can feel Jayfeathers blind blue eyes burning through my pelt.

I go inside the elder's den and see Milly arguing with Graystripe.

"I did not place that tick in your fur!" She exclaims.

I see Sandstorm in the other corner staring at them with a sly smile on her face. I sigh and walk up towards her.

"Sandstorm, did you place those ticks on Graystripe?" I ask.

"Ya, just because we're elders does not mean we can't have fun!" She says.

I walk towards Graystripe and say, "Ok Graystripe, sit still so I can Take the ticks out of your fur." I say, A smile crossing my face too.

"Ok, while you're taking out the ticks, I'll tell you the story of me, Firestar and Ravenpaw back in the old days." he says.

"The three of us were bored in the night so we headed out. Once we were almost near the border, Ravenpaw smelled something strange so we set off to that saw a shadow and a snarl. Ravenpaw was scared out of his fur and Firestar was all ready it attack, claws unsheathed and everything. Me on the other hand was just trying to figure out what the scent was.

"On the count of three we'll go and strike at whatever was out their." Firestar said.

He mouthed the words 'one, two three' and then we jumped out.

Their was nothing in sight! Then we heard the snarl again and when we looked down and saw a log and something inside it. It was a rat in a log just snoring as loud as it could. We fell on our backs laughing, killed it and went back home" he said.

By the time he finished his story I finished all the elder's ticks.

"I better get going" I said.

"Okay, well I hope you have a good day today." says Millie with a smile.

I find Alderfang in the warriors den with Sparkshade.

I can hear him discussing something with her but I can't understand whatever they are saying.

I walk into the warriors den, Alderfang hears my footsteps so he turns in my direction.

I can tell he knows that there is something important I have to tell him just by the look of my face.

"Sparkshade, I'll meet you later, I have to talk to Swanpaw real quick." he says.

He trots up to me and we go to the edge of the border in silence when he finally breaks the silence by saying,. "So, what's the problem?" He tries to read my expression and finds nothing.

"I finally have the guts to tell what has been on my mind." I say. I tell him how annoying Copperpaw is and when I finish, Alderfang starts to put the pieces together.

All he says is, " I'll try to find out with Bumblestripe and see if he knows."

He starts to walk away and once he was out of sight I hear a branch crack.

I see Copperpaw walk out. " I guess I am too annoying for you, huh?

Well if you want to say bad things about me, then maybe I should say something about you." he says with a smirk on his face.

I return his reply with a smirk on my face and I say, "Well, there isn't anything other than-"

With a gasp I realize what he meant. "You wouldn't. I thought we were friends." I say, astonished.

"I thought we were to. I'm going to go and tell them right now." He says. He heads towards the camp.

My body reacts before my mind does. I'm running as fast as I can, I ignore the sharp pain of branches scratching my face. In no time I am nowhere near the four clans. Suddenly I realize how tired I am.

Exhausted I lay out in the open, closing my eyes and start dreaming.


End file.
